


Ebumi/Ise - Quotes

by nerdygirlkerrie



Series: SF2k18 BR 2 [2]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Violence, protective Ebumi, terrible brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygirlkerrie/pseuds/nerdygirlkerrie
Summary: Ebumi gets tired of Ise's brother hurting him





	Ebumi/Ise - Quotes

**Prompt:**   
  
**Cause I'm a black belt in karate**  
 **And a master of Kung-Fu**  
 **And I'll kick his fuckin' teeth in**  
 **Just to prove my love for you**  
  
**[I Wanna Fight Your Father](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qzo4rZxF3x4), Rubberbandits)**

*******

He had had enough.

Ise had come to school looking broken again. It was in his eyes, and the way his shoulders drooped. Even his hair seemed more lifeless than ever. It _infuriated_ Ebumi to see it, and he ground his teeth against the rage.

But the rage wouldn’t go away. It continued to fester until he was practically frothing. It was hard to concentrate on anything, especially when every time he looked at Ise, there was practically a black cloud over him.

At lunch, they were walking down the hall together and Ise was so out of it that when someone bumped him he stumbled, air hissing through his teeth. Ebumi had to catch him before he did a face plant in the middle of the second floor hallway. He didn’t pull away as Ise continued to cling to him, his forehead touching his shoulder as he took deep breaths that even Ebumi could tell were mired in stress and panic “…You okay?” Ebumi asked, very quietly, barely smothering the anger in his voice.

“Yeah,” Ise replied, a little strangled. His fingers curled into Ebumi’s uniform at his sides, hanging on like a lifeline. 

“Wanna tell me what happened?”

Ise shook his head. “I’m fine.”

Ebumi pressed his lips into a line but said nothing. He merely waited until Ise straightened and then continued on his way, letting Ise change the subject.

\--

Ebumi glared at the door in front him almost wishing it would light on fire on its own. His rational brain told him he shouldn’t be there. That he would only cause Ise more trouble by being there. But he was _so pissed off_ , helpless in some ways, because, though he refused to admit it out loud, he cared about Ise, probably more than he should. 

The other boy had been there for _him_ when he needed him, even when he tried to push him away. He just couldn’t leave it. Couldn’t continue to let it happen.

His hand made an abnormally loud sound against the door, more of a pounding than a knocking. His blood soared, rushing in his ears so that he could hear nothing and practically see nothing but his rage. His hands shook as he waited, hoping it wasn’t the younger Ise that opened the door.

He was in luck, because when the door opened, it was the older brother – just the scumbag he was looking for. Ebumi’s fist lashed out before either of them knew it, landing squarely in the middle of the elder Ise’s face. There was a sickening crunch and blood began pouring from his nose as he backed up cradling his face.

“Say another negative _word_ to him, and I’ll fucking _end you_ , do you hear me?” Ebumi snarled, more than half tempted to break a couple ribs just to make a point.

However, before he could consider doing it, the younger Ise appeared, eyes wild with panic. He shoved his feet into shoes, grabbed his jacket and flew out the door, catching Ebumi by the wrist to drag him away. Ebumi briefly considered fighting the hold, but decided Ise was more important than his disgusting brother.

Ise dragged him a block and a half before deciding that was far enough and whirling on him. “What have you done?” He cried, expression terrified, but also a little relieved. “You _broke_ my brother’s nose!”

“I’ll break a lot more than that,” Ebumi grumbled, hating the way the other boy was panicking. “I won’t let him hurt you anymore.”

“Ebucchi….” Ise trailed off, staring at him. “You…”

Ebumi huffed, scowling as he reached for Ise and gathered him against his chest. He held him tightly, arms squeezing his shoulders. He could feel the heat in his face, but ignored it to touch his lips to Ise’s temple. “I won’t, Natsuki.”

They both knew that he’d probably caused more problems than he started, but in that moment, they were both content to relax and huddle together and block out the world.


End file.
